


My Favorite Person

by ShuShuTrain



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Robot/Human Relationships, Sleepovers, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone besides kiibo ouma and amami are just appearances, only by mention though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuShuTrain/pseuds/ShuShuTrain
Summary: The guys’ sleepover Amami organized went off without a hitch, and Kiibo feels true kinship with each boy in the room as he comfortably powers down for the night.Two hours later, Ouma wakes him up with a strange request and an even stranger shift in attitude.





	My Favorite Person

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so happy to have finally sat down and actually wrote + finished something! It’s been a while... and now that I’ve done just that, the self doubt train is coming in at full speed questioning everything I did while writing this. :,)  
> This is mostly just self indulgent fluff I wrote because I Love These Two, but I tried my best to write it well!

Slowly, Kiibo was pulled from the comfort of his sleep mode by persistent taps on his metal plate armor.

“Hey, Kee-boy. Kee-boy. Wake up, Kee-boy.”

The robot grunted and swatted at whatever hand was jabbing him, groaning silently as his internal fans began to whir. According to his slowly activating body systems, he was already awake— though the robot did whatever he could to ignore his own AI programming starting up. 

“Kee-boy!” the voice called again, shaking him with even more fervor. “Your collar lights are on, I know you’re awake!”

“Alright, alright...” the robot mumbled into his pillow, turning himself over onto his back. “Give me a second...”

“Get up nooooow,” the voice whined childishly, clapping a hand on Kiibo’s back. 

“Okay, okay...!” he bit back the urge to raise his voice, knowing plenty of sleeping people shared the room with him.

Even in the darkness of Amami’s living room, Kiibo could clearly make out the piercing violet eyes of Kokichi Ouma. He suppressed a sigh, not at all surprised that Ouma had been the one to rouse him. The obnoxious chant of ‘Kee-boy’ he had woken up to was a dead giveaway.

Cautiously, Kiibo surveyed the other sleeping boys in the room, clasping a hand over Ouma’s mouth before he could potentially wake the others. Amami was visibly draped over the room’s single couch, Hoshi propped against one of the arms. Both were quite clearly fast asleep and hadn’t seemed to stir from Ouma’s chattering. Gonta was sprawled in the middle of the floor, rivaling a nearby Momota’s snores in volume. Speaking of Momota, Kiibo paused as he looked upon the astronaut, noting a dark shape slumped against his chest, contrasting sharply to his white undershirt. A knowing smile briefly graced the robot’s lips as he saw the dark form shift, realizing it was simply Saihara cuddled against him. Shinguji had settled himself into a bare corner of the room and seemed to be asleep as well, dark hair hanging limply over his pale features. 

“Don’t wake them up,” Kiibo cautioned the shorter boy, gesturing to the rest of their snoozing friends.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Ouma replied, prying Kiibo’s hand away from his lips. “I woke you up ‘cause I got a favor to ask.”

“A favor?” Kiibo cocked an eyebrow and laid down once more. “Can’t it wait until morning?”

“Nope, it can’t, and it won’t!” he chirped, tugging on the scratchy quilt Kiibo was handed for the night. “You’re the only one I can ask.”

“Alright,” the robot grimaced, eyeing the other boy expectantly. “What is—“

He yelped as the small boy suddenly ducked underneath the quilt, tucking himself under the blanket and against Kiibo’s chest. The warmth against his chestplate was alarmingly foreign, and he jerked backward in response. He shot the supreme leader a look of disbelief, yanking the quilt off of his small form and bundling himself in it defensively.

“Wh-What was that for?!” Kiibo squeaked.

Ouma simply snickered at him, pressing a finger to his lips gently. “Shhh~. The others are sleeping, Kee-boy. Don’t wake ‘em up, nishishi!” 

“That was a massive violation of my personal bubble,” Kiibo scolded with bright red cheeks, to which Ouma merely snickered at. “Why did you do that?”

The robot jumped again as Ouma scuttled close to him again, joining him under the unpleasantly rough fabric covering of the quilt. 

“Would you please not—“

Kiibo began to protest, but before he could fully voice the complaint, two thin arms were wrapped around his waist, and a pale face pressed against his chest. He glanced down in disbelief at Ouma, who had latched onto him like a koala to a tree. A satisfied smile stretched across the shorter boy’s face as he nuzzled against the robot.

“You’re nice and warm, Kee-boy,” Ouma remarked, humming to himself.

“Well, yes, my systems produce heat as they run,” Kiibo shook his head, halting what would most certainly be a long winded explanation. “B-But that’s besides the point...! What are you doing?!”

“You’re getting warmer!” Ouma giggled innocently, opening his eyes and glancing up at the robot’s once pale face. “Oooh, that’s why. You’re burning up~!”

“Y-You didn’t answer my question...!” Kiibo hiss-whispered, covering his cheeks with a hand and cringing at the temperature it was met with. “What are you doing?”

“I got cold over there,” Ouma hummed, nodding his head towards the space on the carpet besides Gonta where he had previously slept, pillow and blanket still in place. “So I thought, ‘hey, I’ll borrow heat from the robot’!”

“You really think of me as a mere heater...?” Kiibo questioned, a look of dejection gradually replacing his blush. 

“Oh, but that’s a lie,” Ouma interjected within seconds, trying not to snicker at how such a declaration made Kiibo’s eyes light up. “I could get body heat from anyone. But I picked you, ‘cause you’re my favorite~.”

“Your favorite,” the blush was returning, and Kiibo desperately wished to smack the color itself from his face there and then. “Really...?”

“Mm-hm,” Ouma mumbled dismissively, burying his face into Kiibo’s side once more. “Now shut up, I wanna sleep now.”

That command was, indeed, all that was needed for Kiibo to “shut up”. He fell into silence as Ouma quietly adjusted himself here and there, though his arms never left their vice around the robot’s waist. Soft snoring under the quilt a mere five minutes later signaled that the supreme leader was asleep yet again, giving Kiibo an opportunity to observe. 

Lifting the quilt with the utmost care, he peered down at the petite boy, curiously analyzing his sleeping face. It was somewhat surreal, seeing his face so neutral, without his usual exaggerated expressions plastered over it. His current facial expression was simple. Relaxed. Even peaceful. His breathing was faint, yet there, and Kiibo’s sensory systems were exploding with activity as Ouma’s gradually rising and falling chest brushed against his side. Such close contact was alarmingly foreign to Kiibo, yet an odd sense of comfort stirred in his circuitry. 

That sense of comfort was what lulled him back to sleep again, allowing one of his hands to drift onto Ouma’s back. Sleep mode’s activation was rapid as his internal fans began to slow, systems powering down into a peaceful slumber.

——

Morning was a hazy time when it arrived at last. Briefly forgetting the events of last night, Kiibo nearly shrieked as he saw Ouma attached to his side. The scream died in his throat, however, as the memory of a warm sensation of comfort flooded his senses. Ouma’s warmth could be felt even by his slowly rebooting sensory system, a smile creeping across the robot’s face as he looked down at the snoozing boy. 

“Hey, is he okay?” Amami’s voice snapped Kiibo from his stupor. 

“Oh?” He glanced to the couch, where Amami had now sat up, groggily rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Who? Ouma?”

“Yeah,” the lime-haired boy nodded at Kiibo with a serious glint in his matching eyes. “He woke me up last night, just an hour or so after we got to sleep, I think...?”

Kiibo’s brow furrowed, unaware of the protective grip he held on the smaller boy that suddenly tightened. “...Why?”

“He was making some pretty odd noises in his sleep,” Amami leaned forward, craning his neck to examine the still-sleeping boy embracing Kiibo. “Crying, whimpering... I tried to wake him up, but I just couldn’t without making noise that would wake... well, everyone up.”

“Really?” Teal lenses widened in disbelief as Kiibo worriedly looked Ouma over. “I never heard him! And he was right here with me...”

“No, no,” Amami rose from the couch, striding to Kiibo and patting his back reassuringly. “It was before he ended up cuddling with you.”

The word “cuddling” certainly brought color to the robot’s cheeks, earning a laugh from his taller classmate. “How’d that happen, anyway, Kiibo?”

Idly, one of his metallic fingers curled a strand of purple hair around itself, Kiibo silently admiring its natural bounce. 

“He said he was cold,” Kiibo explained with a half-smile. 

He could barely register whatever Amami said in response to that explanation. The white-haired boy was too occupied in studying Ouma’s sleeping face, just noticing the heavy bags under his still-closed eyes that were now visible in the morning light. 

“—nightmares, probably,” Amami’s words suddenly faded back in, Kiibo snapping to reality again as he attempted to rekindle his focus in the conversation. “I guess he didn’t want to be alone.”

“But I picked you, ‘cause you’re my favorite~.”

Ouma’s teasing words echoed from the android’s memory bank, taking him back to the conversation from last night. 

His... favorite.

Someone he would go to, even at his most vulnerable.

For the umpteenth time, Kiibo’s teal eyes traveled back down to the sleeping boy beside him. Was that the truth of it? Kiibo didn’t know for certain, but believing it was such filled him with a warm, comforting sensation. 

It reminded him greatly of a hug from the person he now, too, called his “favorite”.

**Author's Note:**

> “that was a massive violation of my personal bubble” is my current writing highlight of the month


End file.
